Techno Destructo
Techno Destructo was a superheavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a two-wheel drive robot armed with a flipping arm powered by Co2. It sported a rounded top so it could self-right by rolling itself back onto its wheels (this was originally an aesthetic decision by the builder, Sean Irvin, as he wanted the robot to have an aesthetically pleasing shape). Techno Destructo was rather successful in competition, reaching the Season 3.0 and 4.0 quarterfinals. Irvin believed that, without a doubt, Techno Destructo was female. Some spare parts from the Season 4.0 version of Techno Destructo were used in the construction of heavyweight RoboVore. Robot History Season 3.0 Techno Destructo first fought Little Blue Engine. At the beginning of the fight, Little Blue Engine actually impaled one of its forks on Techno Destructo, and this kept Techno Destructo's arm from working properly. The two robots pushed each other until Techno Destructo finally removed the fork and flipped Little Blue Engine over, winning the match on a tight 23-22 judge's decision. Techno Destructo continued to the second round, where it fought Metalhead. Techno Destructo dominated the fight, flipping Metalhead around the arena. On one of Techno Destructo's flips, Metalhead landed on top of Techno Destructo, breaking a drive chain. However, there wasn't enough time for Techno Destructo to be counted out and it won on a 35-10 judge's decision. Techno Destructo advanced to the televised rounds against CUAD the Crusher. This was another close battle where both robots got lifts in. Techno Destructo used its design to self-right during the battle, and Techno Destructo managed to maneuver CUAD onto the killsaws, damaging the battery covers. At the end of the battle, CUAD lost its spike lifter, which may have swung the decision in Techno Destructo's favor as it won another 23-22 decision. This win put Techno Destructo to the round of 16, where it faced the Season 2.0 superheavyweight runner-up Atomic Wedgie. Techno Destructo absolutely dominated the match, flipping Atomic Wedgie numerous times while Atomic Wedgie could do nothing to Techno Destructo. Techno Destructo skated to the quarterfinals on a 35-10 judge's decision. Techno Destructo met Vladiator in the quarterfinals. Techno Destructo managed to stay close to Vladiator despite its great speed and managed to get in one good flip before Vladiator slammed Techno Destructo against the wall on its back. With no way to self-right, Techno Destructo sat helplessly while Vladiator rammed Techno Destructo twice more, damaging the two black plates that had covered the insides of Techno Destructo. Techno Destructo was being counted out and Vladiator won by KO. This meant that Techno Destructo was eliminated from the tournament. Techno Destructo was repaired in time for the superheavyweight royal rumble, where it flipped Toro before being attacked by Atomic Wedgie, which damaged a drive chain. After losing a wheel, Techno Destructo was tossed five feet into the air by Toro, hit the Lexan wall, and fell back to the ground, immobile. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Techno Destructo was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Dreadbot. After getting pushed by Dreadbot onto the killsaws, Techno Destructo pushed Dreadbot into the corner and flipped it over. Techno Destructo won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Ogre. Techno Destructo won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Diesector. The two robots drove out and met in the center, where Techno Destructo managed to get underneath Diesector's wedged jaws and flip it, causing it to become inverted. Diesector reset its jaws to a wedge while inverted, and drives into the front of Techno Destructo, who clamped down on Diesector. Techno Destructo started to maneuver Diesector toward the pulverizer, but Diesector pushed back, keeping the pulverizer away. Diesector escaped, reconfigured the wedge, and drove toward Techno Destructo's side. Techno Destructo tried to flip Diesector again but Diesector got underneath. Techno Destructo continued to fire its flipping arm as Diesector tried to get some hits in with its hammers, but they didn't hit Techno Destructo. Diesector then pushed Techno Destructo toward the red square entrance ramp, and Diesector was flipped back to its original position by Techno Destructo. Techno Destructo tried to pin Diesector, but Diesector did so instead. Diesector lifted Techno Destructo with the jaws, but was unable to flip it. Techno Destructo stopped moving and Diesector hit Techno Destructo with its hammers. Diesector tries to lift Techno Destructo again and the robot came back to life. Diesector almost tipped Techno Destructo on its side, but Techno Destructo escaped. However, it drove under the pulverizer in the process. Techno Destructo stopped moving again as it suffered a simultaneous loss off a drive train and a fried motor, and it was counted out while being hit by the pulverizer. Diesector won by KO and Techno Destructo was eliminated from the tournament again. Techno Destructo wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to The Judge. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Techno Destructo was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Codebreaker. The fight begun with Codebreaker charged into Techno Destructo, attempting to push it before backing off and swerving towards the sides of Techno Destructo. This led to Techno Destructo misfiring its flipper and allowing Codebreaker to get under Techno Destructo and chew at its exposed wheels and lexan panels with its spinning drum. This pushing continued for a while before Codebreaker got round the front of Techno Destructo and pushed it into the spikestrip. Techno Destructo then attempted to flip Codebreaker near the pulverizer, but only scratched the side with its arm. Codebreaker then continued to chew away at Techno Destructo's side panel before Techno Destructo finally landed a successful flip, flipping Codebreaker straight into the pulverizer and causing it to suffer a hit, before Techno Destructo came around again and flipped Codebreaker onto its back, which rolled several times in mid-air. Codebreaker was then reversed into the killsaws, which shaved a few sparks off the titanium side panels but not causing major damage. Both robots then drove across the arena for a while before Techno Destructo lightly toppled Codebreaker onto its right side. Codebreaker waited for Techno Destructo to flip again before getting under the lifting arm and grinding at it with the spinning drum. This was followed up by Codebreaker pushing Techno Destructo's right side tire into the killsaws, slicing into it. Techno Destructo was then pushed into the screws, where it sat on top of Codebreaker. At this point, it rested over the sides of Codebreaker, meaning it was impossible to get off. Techno Destructo was continually pounded by the pulverizer, destroying the internal electronics before its fried drive motors brought the robot to a stop at the killsaws, where it got ground up badly and emitted showers of sparks. Techno Destructo was counted out in BattleBots' 2nd longest knockout in history at 2:59. Codebreaker won by KO and Techno Destructo was eliminated from the tournament once again. Techno Destructo couldn't compete in the superheavyweight consolation rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Robocide: The Showdown in O-Town Techno Destructo's first fight this competition was against SOSUME. This fight started with SOSUME grinding away at the front of Techno Destructo, which promptly got to the side of SOSUME, and delivered a flip. Techno Destructo then came in again, and delivered another pop to SOSUME with its flipping arm, this time failing to flip it however. SOSUME then rammed Techno Destructo into the wall, where it got stuck for a bit before SOSUME freed it. Techno Destructo then delivered another flip, putting SOSUME on its back. However SOSUME could drive inverted so Techno Destructo flipped it again, putting it upright once more. SOSUME then drove Techno Destructo into the wall again, and Techno Destructo flipped it again as time ran out. The judges voted in favor of Techno Destructo, and it moved on to the round of 12 where it faced OUCH!!. This fight started with OUCH!! spinning up, Techno Destructo then came over to its square, and attempted to stop it but got sent spinning away for its troubles. OUCH!! then ripped a piece off of Techno Destructo, before hitting the I-Beam, sending itself flying all the way to the other side of the arena, this caused OUCH!! to stop moving, and it tapped out. This put Techno Destructo into the quarterfinals where it faced SNUGGLES. This match started with SNUGGLES spinning up, however this would be in vain as Techno Destructo got to the side of SNUGGLES. Techno Destructo then delivered a single flip putting SNUGGLES on its back where it was counted out, giving Techno Destructo the KO in 30 seconds. This put Techno Destructo in the semifinals where it faced Mer Madd, it won this fight and was now in the finals where it faced Phrizbee-Ultimate. This fight started with Techno Destructo getting under Phrizbee-Ultimate, which was having issues spinning up, and attempting a flip. However this failed, and Phrizbee-Ultimate got away, and rammed Techno Destructo which promptly got under Phrizbee-Ultimate again, and misfired another flip. This allowed Phrizbee-Ultimate to get to the side of Techno Destructo, and shove it into the I-Beams. Phrizbee-Ultimate then repeated this attack one more time before getting under Techno Destructo. Phrizbee-Ultimate used this leverage to great effect, taking Techno Destructo to the I-Beams for the third time in the match. Techno Destructo then got its flipper wedged under one of the floor panels, and the match was paused to free it. Once the match resumed Techno Destructo got under Phrizbee-Ultimate again, this time however it managed to flip Phrizbee-Ultimate, and with no self righting mechanism Phrizbee-Ultimate tapped out. This meant that Techno Destructo was declared the Superheavyweight Champion, Techno Destructo never entered another event was retired after this event. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 11 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:US Robots Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Champions Category:Super-Heavyweight champions Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win